Autobot Academy
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: A story about a young Autobot who goes through academy life and meets new friends and new rivals. Accepting Applications
1. Applications

**Applications**

Name:

Gender: (Male or Female)

Story:

Quote:

Weapon:

Legion: (1st, 2nd or 3rd)

Family:

Age: (Earth Years)

Personality:

Looks:

What he/she will say if he/she died:

Role Model:

Key Subject: (Combat, Weaponry, Speed, Medical, Intelligence, Stealth or Leadership)

**Will be taking as much applications**


	2. Update 1

Update 1: Legions

Hello viewers and I thank the viewers that filled out the applications. But we need more people to fill out those applications. Anyway I want to talk about the legions.

1st Legion: The First Legion is the beginners legion and for the new trainees that joined. I haven't thought about the teachers names yet but none off them will be any actual Autobot characters. But the 1st Legion will mostly be one of the picked on and one of the most weakest legions.

2nd Legion: When a soldier from the 1st Legion does great in his subjects he moves on to the 2nd Legion the intermediate Legion. Here is where most Autobots get a little more respect and will also have duties to make supplies for the Autobots fighting on Cybertron.

3rd Legion: The 3rd Legion is the advanced legion and this is where Autobots in this legion learn about leadership strategies to help them to become a leader. This legion gets the best training and best care and respect from the other two legions. This legion often picks on 1st legion trainees.

4th Legion: This legion was a legion no one could sign up for on the application list because this is the legion with the expert trainees. The top 10 of the Autobots that graduate form the 3rd Legion will have the option tho become a leader or stick on their key subject. This is where they also keep soldiers that may get called up from battle.

This was a little information on what you will expect from the legion. And users please fill out those applications


	3. Update 2

Update 2: Main Character

I just want to tell you about the main character of the story.

Name: Dropspeed

Gender: Male

Story: Dropspeed never knew who his family was. He lived on the streets of Iacon and mostly did street races to earn money. He studies how fast a Cybertronian can go and how he can improve his engine when racing. When the war called for more troops he joined the Autobot Academy instead of being drafted.

Quote: "You don't need a lot of brains to go faster"

Weapon: Ion Double Blades

Legion: 1st

Family: Doesn't know

Age: 1,099 years

Personality: Dropspeed has a cool personality. He also can get cocky and mess up things quite often. Other mechs are annoyed by him and some are just jealous that he is not scared to dive into dangerous things. He is also never backs down from from a challenge.

Looks: Dropspeed is a tall and not to buff mech. He is a 4 wheeler and and has a red helmet piece. His chest armor is white with 2 red lines in the middle. His arms and legs are white and his optics are blue.

What he would say if he died: "At least I died while fighting in style"

Role Model: Bumblebee after seeing how fast he is.

Key Subject: Speed, of course

If you want to say how you're character acts around him leave a reply or pm me about it.


	4. Update 3

Update 3: Campus

For the next update I want to talk about the campus and the classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Legion I Classes<strong>

Combat

Weaponry

Speed or Engineering

Medical

Intelligence

Stealth

**Legion II Classes**

Intermediate Combat

Intermediate Weaponry

Intermediate Speed or Engineering

Intermediate Medical Classes

Intermediate Intelligence

Intermediate Stealth

Supply Classes

**Legion III**

Mostly Leadership Classes

Advanced Combined Courses

**Legion IV**

Military Training

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers<strong>

The teachers for the regular classes are mostly drones. The Supply Classes teacher will be named Stocked. The Combined Courses teachers will be named Star. The Leadership teacher will be named Laxsus and the Military Training teacher will be Kup.

* * *

><p><strong>Staff<strong>

Headmaster - Quintron Maximus

Legion I and II Administrator - Dector

Legion III Administrator - Drepster Raxsis

Legion IV Administrator - Kup

* * *

><p><strong>Dorms<strong>

Legion I Room Number: 1-100

Legion II Room Number: 101-200

Legion III Room Number: 201-300

Legion IV Room Number: 300-325

* * *

><p>Please pick your room number and how you want your classes scheduled.<p> 


	5. Update 4

Well everyone Autobot Academy is soon going to typed by me. If you have any ideas please tell me by pm or on the comments. I appreciate if all of you can help me make this new story.

- _Monkeybotduelist_


	6. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Dropspeed_**

Dropspeed regretted many things. The race on downtown Iacon was one of them. It was late at night and Dropspeed was one of the many racers. He kept on eyeing at a yellow transformer, who was rumored to be the fastest racer in Iacon. Dropspeed thought otherwise. He decided to try seeing if he would be able to beat him at a race himself. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be prepared for the consequence.

The yellow racer was behind Dropspeed and was revving up his engine. Dropspeed was doing the same but he did is periodically instead of constantly doing it. A fembot then stood in front of the group of racers and in three seconds the race started. Dropspeed was in 5th place trying to keep the yellow racer behind him. However, the yellow racer was able to get in front of him and bump Dropspeed into a barrier, keeping him from falling off the high road.

Dropspeed then got back on the road when two racers quickly passed him. As Dropspeed was trying to adjust to the race, he began to hear sirens. The Elite Guard was on their tails. Dropspeed was able to find a opening in a road so he will be able to escape. As he was escaping he ran into a dead end. As he was backing up he bumped into a Cybertronian Truck. He then figured out it was a Elite Guard Member and he quickly transformed.

"What seems to be the problem officer."

The Elite Guardsmen was a green and old looking Transformer. When Dropspeed replied to him he quickly said, "What seems to be the problem? Your reckless racing is putting our citizens in harm!"

Dropspeed simply replied, "There were barely any Transformers on the road."

The green transformer got angry and said, "Don't you dare get snappy with me kid! If I had half a brain, I would send you to a prison immediately!"

Dropspeed swore he saw this man before. He remembered seeing him giving a speech to the city one day. He then figured out he was a well known war veteran and a Elite Guard Official.

"Wait you're Kup!"

"You darn right I am kid."

Kup then proceeded to put Dropspeed into energon cuffs and began to force him into a transport ship.

"Hey!" yelled Dropspeed, "Let me go!"

"No kid you have to make up for your actions."

Dropspeed seemed to be the only bot that was in the ship. HE quickly became embarrassed by this and decided to try and rest his optics. However, the trip was rather quick and the sliding door opened. kup was standing outside wating for the him to get down. Without hesitation or conflict, he got off of the ship. The two were walking to the entrance of the Elite Guard headquarters. When they got in, there were Autobot insigmas everywhere.

Kup then said, "When you see Ultra Magnus don't you dare disrespect him."

Dropspeed just nodded and followed Kup. He was getting bored by just walking down a simple and repetitive hallway. One minute later, they arrived at Ultra Magnus' office. An Autobot came towards the two most likey about to inform them.

"What seems to be the problem here," the guard said eyeing Dropspeed.

Kup replied, "Well, I have taken intrest in this street racer and I came here to talk to Magnus about it."

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but Ultra Magnus went on the front lines to lead a group of soldiers near the Sea of Rust"

Kup looked disappointed after what he was told. "Well that's just great"

The guard then left but was eyeing Dropspeed as he was walking away. Dropspeed felt uncomfortable as he was doing it.

"Well kid I am still gonna help you," Kup suddenly said.

"Why?" asked a confused Dropspeed, "Why are you helping me?"

"I heard about your skill Dropspeed. I feel that you can be a great soldier in the war."

"What? No!"

"Why not? This is a great opportunity for you. Besides you teally have no choice. You can join the war or go to jail."

Dropspeed was mad that he was being blackmailed to join the war. However, it was his fault he got into this mess so he really didn't have a choice.

"Ok fine wher do I start."

"Wel you have to join the academy first."

"The what?"

"If you a very gifted Autobot, you can go to the academy before you get on the front lines. We are going to fund your education at the academy."

"Alright... so where is it."

"Well due to the war we had to relocate it at a far planet that is far enough from Cybertron. We call it Cybertron B."

"How original."

"Hey, Prime is not good at names. Anyways you will be heading there tomorrow. Now go get some rest in one of the temporary rooms."

"Great, wish me luck I guess..."

Dropspeed then got his handcuffs taken off and was taken to the temporary room. It was a bland room but it was temporary so it made sense. He then got comfortable on a metal bed and rested his optics.

* * *

><p>When it was morning. Kup and Dropspeed got into their vehicle modes and drove down to a transport ship area. There he boarded the ship and waved goodbye to Kup. There were several newbies on the ship and one he was sitting beside was beginning to talk to him<p>

"Hey I'm Hookshot"

Dropspeed replied, "Hey I'm Dropspeed"

The two continued to converse about their backgrounds on the long ride to Cybertrom B.

* * *

><p><em>Well there is chapter 1. Don't worry because therr will be more to come. And as for Generation 3, that is being worked on as well.<em>


End file.
